NEWS & INFORMATION
by LovinRob
Summary: Updated news on pulled fan fiction stories that will be published. The Helios Chronicles (formerly A Dry Heat, A Bitter Cold, Law of Numbers) and The Talionic Files (formerly A Talionic Force). There may be another individual story I will be publishing as well but that is not confirmed as of yet.


Hello everyone!

Long time no see :-) I will start by saying I really miss writing fan fiction and talking with all of you. I hope everyone is doing well. I do have some amazing news I want to share with everyone. As you all know I had mentioned publishing A Dry Heat and A Bitter Cold. Well, that has happened! The prequel novella, **Helios Beginnings** and book 1 **Helios Awakened** will be out this month! That's right, Helios in all his sexy, tattooed glory can be yours on paperback (through Amazon) and on e-book. Right now the e-book will be exclusively on Kindle but it will be available on other e-book formats at a later date. Of course, I did have to tone Helios down just a tad but he is still pretty darn hot if I do say so myself. Man, I still can't believe this is really happening. So spread the word everyone. Let people know that Helios is coming VERY SOON! I know you supported me as a Fan Fiction author and I truly hope that you will continue to support me as a published author as well. And, just to let you all know that I haven't forgotten my FF roots I'm sharing the dedication that you will find in Helios Awakened!

 **"This book is dedicated to all my friends in the fandom, to all the FF authors looking for a voice, and the readers who encourage and support."**

I will forever be thankful to all of you. Make sure you are following my Facebook Page 'The Helios Chronicles' because I will post all my announcements there. ALSO, on my Facebook page you will find a Google Doc that will allow you to submit a request for an ARC (Advanced Reader Copy) of Helios Awakened. I'll be sending them out tomorrow evening so if you are interested in reading and reviewing Helios Awakened before its available to the general public be sure to fill out the form. ALSO, there is a link on my Facebook page for the Online Release party for Helios Awakened that will occur on August 22nd and 23rd. Make sure to click that you will attend the event. I'll have guest speakers and lots and lots of great stuff to giveaway! You can also save this 'story'. I'll make a post here when other stories come along, just to keep people in the loop. Okay, that's it for now.

Laters, Baby

 **One more thing: I will be doing a 5-day freebie of Helios Beginnings starting on either Wednesday or Thursday so wait for the free book :-)**

* * *

 **HELIOS BEGINNINGS, out August 16th**

The Helios Chronicles is an adult romance series that follows the lives of Andrew 'Helios' Harrison and Madison Ellis as they fight for their love in a world set on tearing them apart. This prequel novella will explore Helios' life before he becomes Helios, beginning with his time in Detroit, through his difficult life on the streets and subsequent incarceration and ending in Bakersfield with the arrival of Madison Ellis, the woman that would forever change the way he saw the world.

Adult Content: Language, Violence & Drug Use

 **HELIOS AWAKENED, out August 23rd**

The Helios Chronicles is an adult romance series that follows the lives of Andrew 'Helios' Harrison and Madison Ellis as they fight for their love in a world set on tearing them apart. In Book 1, Helios Awakened, Madison moves from New York City to the California desert to care for her ailing grandmother but she never expected that she would meet the man of her dreams while there, a man that would set her heart, body and soul on fire. However, this man comes with a price, a heavy price. Is she willing to pay it?

Adult Content: Language, Violence & Sexual Situations

 **HELIOS EXPOSED, out December 6th**

The Helios Chronicles is an adult romance series that follows the lives of Andrew 'Helios' Harrison and Madison Ellis as they fight for their love in a world set on tearing them apart. In Book 2, Helios Exposed, we will find out whether or not Andrew and Madison can survive a life in New York City, where they find that things aren't as simple as they hoped they would be. They soon discover that there are just as many enemies back east as there were on the west coast. When everything begins to crumble around them will their love be enough to hold them together?

Adult Content: Language, Violence & Sexual Situations

 **HELIOS RENEWED, out April 2017**

The Helios Chronicles is an adult romance series that follows the lives of Andrew 'Helios' Harrison and Madison Ellis as they fight for their love in a world set on tearing them apart. In the final book of the trilogy we find Andrew and Madison going up against old enemies in a battle that will test them in more ways than one. Can their love stop the forces that are trying to tear them apart? Will they finally be able to live in peace and harmony or will they be destroyed in the process?

Adult Content: Language, Violence & Sexual Situations

 **HELIOS FORVER, out May/June 2017**

The Helios Chronicles is an adult romance series that follows the lives of Andrew 'Helios' Harrison and Madison Ellis as they fight for their love in a world set on tearing them apart. In this epilogue novella we will get a glimpse into the life of Helios and his love, Madison. They have fought and endured so much, have they finally found their happily ever after, will their love last until forever?

Adult Content: Language, Violence & Sexual Situations

 **SUNDAY KIND OF LOVE, out October 2017**

The Helios Chronicles is an adult romance series that follows the lives of Andrew 'Helios' Harrison and Madison Ellis as they fight for their love in a world set on tearing them apart. In this Helios Chronicles novella we will delve into the early life of our favorite dads, the Bennett's. Elias Bennett is an up and coming defense attorney, handsome and well sought out. The only problem is; he has been living a lie for a greater part of his life. Will a chance encounter with a handsome accountant change all that? Can Liam make him see that living a lie is not a life worth living?

Adult Content: Language, Violence & Sexual Situations


End file.
